Glad it was you
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: After the events of Conspiracy Theory and By Any Means, Amy finds herself overwhelmed by all that's happened, and Julio steps in to comfort her. Trigger warning – Mentions of character death. One-Shot. Enjoy.


**Glad it was you.**

One-shot written using the prompt below. Second Amy/Julio fic, a little more 'romance' in this one.

After the events of Conspiracy Theory and By Any Means, Amy finds herself overwhelmed by all that's happened, and Julio steps in to comfort her.

 **Trigger warning – Mentions of character death.**

' _How long have you been standing there?'_

' _Longer than you'd like.'_

Reviews are welcome, loved and appreciated. Enjoy. **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Amy Sykes wouldn't go as far to say she was having an emotional break down, but she knew she was pretty close, the death of Sharon had been the start of it all, she'd lost her mentor, her idol, her commander and her friend, and then having to sit through the funeral, watching as Andy mourned the death of his wife, watching her three children take in the fact they'd lost their mother.

Then to find out about Emma. It wasn't that she was particularly close to Emma, but it still hit hard, even more so when Andrea Hobbs turned up at the crime scene. It was hard to watch the tough D.D.A breakdown at the loss of two people she cared dearly about.

Then the entire case with Phillip Stroh was a tipping point for Amy, and possibly everyone else, but as she stood alone in the corridor outside of the Major Crimes Division, she was focusing on herself. Focusing enough to let a few stray tears fall. She knew tonight when she got home she would cry, maybe in the shower, maybe in her room, or maybe she would just fall back against the front door and cry until it was physically impossible.

Folding her arms over her chest, she tried hard to recompose herself, willing herself for the tears to stop, just until she was alone, just until after the Lieutenant had made his speech. A part of her felt bad for crying, if anyone should be broken by it all it should have been Andy, Rusty, anyone who knew Sharon long before she did.

"For god sakes," She muttered to herself in an angry tone as she wiped another tear away.

"Pull yourself together, Amy." She tried again with the self-talk, knowing she had been in the corridor a lot longer than needed.

Just as she was about to wipe another tear away she saw something out of the corner of her eye and instinctively turned to see what it was.

"Hey, Mark, why don't you go and wait inside?" Julio told the young boy, giving him his I.D badge to get into the office.

Amy turned away from him, embarrassed as she tried hard to wipe away the tears and compose herself again, hoping that his presence would speed up that process.

"It's okay to be emotional, Amy." Amy smiled at his words, turning to face him.

"Yeah, at home, in private, but not when Lieutenant Flynn and Rusty are keeping it together in there," Amy told him.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked before he could reply to her earlier statement.

"Longer than you'd like," Julio replied with a smile, knowing that Amy wouldn't have wanted him to see her cry.

"So, I hear you're leaving us?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

Julio nodded, moving so he was stood next to her, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, mimicking her position.

"Yeah, but I'll still be around. I'll only be at the other end of the phone." Julio said, hoping it would make her feel better. In the beginning, both he and Amy had been partners almost, and with all the emotions she was feeling, Julio knew that him leaving could also add to the overwhelming urge to cry she seemed to have.

"It's all going to be okay, maybe not right now, or tomorrow, or even next week, but at some point, Amy, you're going to wake up, and you're going to realise that you're still doing it. You're still coming to work, saving lives, making sure justice is served, and while you will always have this pain, it will get easier." Julio turned slightly so he could wipe away another stray tear that was falling down her cheek.

"Shouldn't that be the speech you give to Andy or Rusty?" Julio shook his head.

"You seemed to need it more." Amy chuckled, hell, he was right.

"We'll figure it out. Just because I am leaving the division doesn't mean I am leaving you." Amy laughed a little, a small smile appearing on her face.

"That's good to know,"

"I thought it might be," Julio shot back with a smile of his own.

"We're going to be okay," Julio wasn't sure what good it would do, but he wanted to say it, as reassurance, because it seemed like that was what Amy needed in the moment.

Amy nodded, turning fully to look at Julio, both of them stood nearly toe to toe.

"We should go back in there, Mark is probably telling some really embarrassing story," Amy joked, and Julio agreed.

They didn't move for a few moments, but when Amy did, Julio stopped her, leaning forward to place a gentle, yet quick kiss on her lips.

Amy felt her cheeks go warm as Julio pulled away.

"So, how long were you really standing there?" Amy asked, taking a step back.

"Long enough to know that you needed someone to comfort you," Julio admitted as they walked towards the door leading into the office.

"I'm glad it was you," Amy whispered.

"Always."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know if this was any good!


End file.
